1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to mixed phase oxide catalysts. Particularly, embodiments of the present invention are directed to emission control catalysts containing a mixed phase oxide compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nitrogen oxides (NOx) abatement is one of the key concerns for lean burn engines such as diesel engines. One solution has been to oxidize the nitric oxide in the emission gases, as the oxidized NO2 assists the oxidation of soot and promotes denox reactions in the downstream devices like SCR and LNT. Platinum based catalysts have been successfully used to oxidize the nitric oxide. However, platinum is a relatively high cost material.
In this respect, catalyst developers are continually exploring ways to use alternative metals that are less costly. There is, therefore, a need for suitable non-precious group metals for use as catalysts.